


black coffee

by kindoff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Microscopic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: If they are coffee buddies.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	black coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711801) by [Iocane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane). 



"You always order the same coffee every single day."

"Well. I like my coffee as black as my soul."

"Really?" Mycroft sipped his tea, glancing absently at his watch. "But you're pretty sweet as a person, Gregory."

Greg nearly tripped over his own feet.


End file.
